A user may search through a collection of data for specific information, such as when performing a search on the World Wide Web (“Web”) or a search of any other collection of documents or other forms of information. Searching information is usually an iterative process that is inefficient. Users enter a search query, receive a series of rank-ordered results, evaluate the results, and based upon an improved understanding of the different areas affiliated with the search and/or an improved familiarity with the subtleties of the subject, add terms to the search query in an effort to refine the search results. This process often repeats for several cycles, which creates inefficiencies in the search process.